


Heavy metal heart

by Broiler747



Category: Heavy Metal (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Еще в детстве отец рассказывал Джули легенду одной забытой планеты, о роде Тааракиенов, отважных хранителей мира во вселенной. Во многом эта история сделала ее той, кто она есть.
Relationships: Julie/Taarna





	Heavy metal heart

_Я ощущаю ритм ночи в своей груди,  
Чувствую себя галактикой, находящейся вдалеке от тебя,  
Да, я теряю голову, болтая сама с собой во тьме,  
Ты заставляешь мое сердце биться, биться…  
О да, мое металлическое сердце, сердце…_

Джули — суровый воин, она не верит в сказки и предания, в основном это помогло ей остаться в живых, но в момент, когда злодей наконец-то упал замертво, видела нечто необъяснимое своими собственными глазами, высоко в небе, так, что казалось, это была иллюзия утомленного схваткой разума. Беловолосую воительницу на странном летающем животном. Еще в детстве отец рассказывал Джули легенду одной забытой планеты, о роде Тааракиенов, отважных хранителей мира во вселенной. Во многом эта история сделала ее той, кто она есть. Пример последней из тааракиенов, отважной воительницы Таарны, отдавшей свою жизнь в борьбе с Лок-Наром, вдохновлял ее еще в детстве. Она мечтала быть на нее похожей хоть в чем-то, оттого занималась усиленнее, совершенствуя свое тело и разум, не признаваясь в этом никому. Эта полузабытая сказка не имела отношения ни к родным обычаям, ни к верованиям, потому своим признанием Джули могла только рассмешить сверстников. Она мысленно называла ее защитницей и улыбалась. Таарна была ее идеалом всю юность. Со временем вера в эту странную историю пропала, все же взросление и реальность имеют свойство вытравлять самые смелые душевные порывы. Осталось только польза, полученная от желания быть достойной великой воительнице прошлого. От полученных ранений и усталости Джули клонило в сон, почему-то именно в этот миг к ней пришла странная мысль о том, что она наконец-то стала достойной Таарны, но эта мысль не принесла ей радости, только тихую грусть, ведь с этим вспоминался погибший отец. Реальность имеет подлое свойство — она дарит разочарование даже при совершении великого дела, забирая нечто ценное в качестве жертвы, ведь даже в той истории народ, поклонявшийся Тааракиенам, был истреблен, но при этом умеет удивлять. Джули слышит тихий разговор Керри и того раздражающего парня, что ее спас, когда расслабленно смотрит в небо. И именно в этот миг глаза ее раскрываются шире, она мотает головой, потому что понимает — это ей чудится, но сестра и этот парень тоже удивленно присвистывают, замечая эту девушку в небе. Мелком взглянув в лица своих спутников, Джули понимает, что они ничего толком не поняли и навряд ли знают легенду, ее же в секунды сковывает шок. Прознает насквозь как удар молнии. Джули старается сосредоточиться на происходящем, а не на том, что от внезапно нахлынувшего волнения ее всю переворачивает, и бредовые мысли: «Как она здесь оказалась?» «Это та самая планета?» заполоняют разум. Нахлынувшие чувства разом валяет ее с ног, сознание ее покидает.

Во сне она видит себя еще совсем маленькой, криво рисующей фигуру Таарны, опираясь на описание отца, а потом чуть постарше, уже смело представляющей то, как она будет разговаривать с воительницей. Джули смущена даже сквозь сон, отключается рациональное, только детская слепая вера в сказку сопровождает ее в темноте. Говорят, Таарна не стареет — это всегда молчаливая беловолосая дева с зелеными глазами, но при этом она не бессмертна. Как вживую являются фантазии детства, где Таарна наносит удары предводителю варваров, а тот ранит ее. Кровь летит Джули в лицо, страх за жизнь воительницы охватывает ее, кажется, что та не справится. Пробуждается Джули через три дня, перед ней обеспокоенное лицо ее сестры, опасавшейся худшего. Джули тепло улыбается и заверяет ее, что с ней все в порядке. Разговор незаметно переходит на то, что им обеим делать дальше. И тут перед Джули встает два варианта развития событий — сразу попрощаться с местными жителями и отбыть как можно дальше отсюда или довериться странной детской мечте о несбыточном и попытаться отыскать героя своего детства. Давно Джули не испытывала такого дискомфорта от неопределенности своих решений, когда она говорит сестре о том, что им лучше задержаться здесь на несколько дней, то ни на что не надеется. Несмотря на упадок сил, она хорошо запомнила направление, в котором следовала Таарна. Рано утром следующего же дня, пока все спят, она следует наугад по путаным дорогам, сомневаясь в том, здорова ли она психически. Но почему-то получить ответ на свой необъяснимый восторг хочется. Толком незажившие раны дают о себе знать, Джули с каждым шагом становится тяжелее идти, но вдруг она слышит недовольное ворчание, похожее на крик животного, и замирает на месте пораженная. Проходят еще несколько минут, Джули слышит также лязг металла, потому кладет руку на оружие на поясе, но через мгновение роняет его с громким судорожным вдохом — перед ней она. Таарна. Ее глаза горят той самой героической решимостью, которую Джули себе и представляла многие и многие дни. Воительница именно такая, какой Джули себе ее изображала много-много раз. Глаза Джули широко раскрыты, дыхание вырывается со свистом, она не может отвести от нее взгляд. Она замерла не в силах двинуться с места. Все печали и горести растворяются в секунды. Снова волнение охватывает все ее существо. Детские мечты встают перед ней так, будто бы поглощали ее разум только вчера. Таарна смотрит на Джули спокойно несколько мгновений, а потом улыбка расцветает на ее губах. Взгляд ее делается мягче, будто бы она видит перед собой давно потерянного друга. Джули же и дышится с трудом, искренний восторг заполняет ее, не оставляя места ничему другому. Таарна недолго стоит, разглядывая ее, вскоре она делает шаги навстречу к Джули. Каждый шаг откладывается в сознании, невозможно поверить в то, что воительница из легенд настоящая. Когда она равняется с Джули, та словно отмирает.

— Ты… — тихо произносит она, не в силах оформить слова в продолжение мысли. Все мешается в голове. Удары сердца глухо отдаются в висках. Таарна же подносит одну ладонь к щеке Джули и невесомо ее поглаживает. Джули вздрагивает как от ожога. Воительница ничего не говорит вслух, но Джули отчетливо слышит чужую мысль в голове: «Если я понадоблюсь, только подумай обо мне». Молчалива, легенда не врет. У Джули есть полное ощущение, что Таарна знает обо всех ее тайных мыслях, каждую. Порыв настолько искренний, что Джули не в силах ему противостоять, толкает ее вперед, а после она как в бреду тянется губами к губам Таарны, мечтая запутаться пальцами в белых волосах. Ее не отталкивают…

Защитница. У этого слова множества нюансов. Защитницей может стать и случайная прохожая в момент опасности. Джули никогда особо о таких вещах не думала, ровно до того момента, когда ее дом разрушили до основания. Именно в этот миг она невольно стала защитницей, поставив месть Тайлеру выше всего. Она пытается не вспоминать о всех тех, кого потеряла, стараясь в моменты грусти смотреть на светлую улыбку сестры и думать о том, что пока жива хотя бы она, у ее народа есть будущее. О будущем Таарны она не беспокоится тоже — пока есть отважные люди, верящие в нее, она будет жить. Ее душа никогда не затеряется среди других, продолжая перерождаться, пока существует Вселенная. Джули, отодвигая доводы разума, часто думает о том, что когда-нибудь увидит ее снова, касаясь кончиками пальцев своих губ. И от этого ей порой становится теплее.


End file.
